I always loved you
by booknerd26
Summary: Carly must choose between the two men who love her most... Once it becomes clear who she wants tragedy strikes as one couple soon realise that one specific moement at one specific time in one specific place can change your life forever...


Jason sprinted down the stairs and grabbed his leather jacket...without hesitation he ran out the door and down the street towards his destination. He ran and he ran and he ran...Not stopping for one moment. This was the moment...the moment that would change his life...This felt right. For once it felt right...From that one phone call, his life made sense...He was going to be complete again...Jason began to get a small stitch in his side...but he refused to let his body stop him. He had never run like this before...He was running for his life. This was it...

Carly stood there. Frozen. She wore skin tight dark denim skinny jeans, with a large black coat that came to her knees. Her beautiful blonde locks were straight, as the fell to her shoulders. Carly wore 5 inch black suede ankle boots. She stood at the end of a street, waiting...Her arms were crossed and she looked out across the sky...it was black...pitch black. Only a few dim lights lit up the street. Snow was gently falling across the sky and setting on the streets. It laid there in perfect condition. Not a footstep, footprint or tire mark in sight. It was beautiful...This night would be the night her life changed forever...Carly stood there waiting. New Years Eve. It was on the countdown of 10 minutes before the New Year. Carly stood there, staring into the distance....waiting...

Elsewhere, Jax ran out the door and looked around. He was still in shock, he was still out of himself, with the phone call he had just received. He needed to get there and fast. The ace was on. His life was about to change. Change forever. This was all he needed...change. The snow delicately fell onto his head...He couldn't wait any longer...Jax got into his car, place the key in the ignition and twisted...Nothing...Jax didn't need this right now. So his only option was by foot. Jax ran. Ran and ran as fast as he could, running to the future. Running to change his life. This was it. The night. The night that meant everything would fall into its rightful place. His smile gleamed in the moonlight. Jax run down every street hoping that he could run a little faster...

The snow fell. Each delicate piece fell blissfully to the floor, as the snow began to mount up. The moonlight shone onto the dark street, giving it a little light to accompany the dim street lights that stood there. Carly moved to the middle of the pathway and stood there. There was a small sign that was painted on the wall behind Carly and it simply read something like a code...it read C077X...That meant nothing. Actually Carly was concentrating on the space in front of her. The dead street; with nothing but herself in it. The atmosphere was electric. Beautiful. It was magical. Like in a movie, it was incredible. The only difference was...it was real. 100% real...and Carly knew that her life was about to change forever...3 minutes to go...Carly stood there, frozen. The snow began to get a little heavier now. But, it was still as delicate and beautiful as ever. There was only one person on Carly's mind. And if that one person showed up, she knew that her life was complete. Carly looked at the floor and smiled, as she thought of that one person...Then the fireworks ruptured into the sky and exploded. She whispered to herself...

"Happy New Year..."

She let out a laugh...She looked down and she was met with a figure. The figure in the distance she could see was running. And then it stopped. She looked. She smiled. The snow fell between the two figures, as they stared lovingly at each other. Only the road separating them...They were so close, but yet so far. The figure moved into the path of the moonlight... It was Jason. Carly smiled. Jason smiled. Jason smiled like he had never smiled before. Carly had never seen him so happy. Tears began to fill his eyes. She was the one. The one he loved. Almost twenty years together and this was the moment she had dreamt of...The moment that brought them together. This was it. They could be together. No matter what anyone said. Carly unfolded her arms and began to run towards him. Her smile getting ever so much bigger as she ran. Jason did the same. He ran. Ran towards Carly. Smiling. She was the one he wanted to be with. They ran towards each other. The snow falling. The fireworks exploding in the sky. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other. There was a small noise of a car speeding in the background and it was growing ever so closer. Carly and Jason didn't look once. The noise grew ever so closer, as did Carly and Jason. They were still so close, but yet so far...The car soon appeared in sight, but Carly and Jason didn't lose their concentration once. The black car with tinted windows drove past them...and then out of nowhere there was a loud bang. The gun shot left a ringing sound, as the car disappeared into the night...

**A/N - Ok I thought that I would give this a shot for trying something different and low and behold I landed with Jarly. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and I will upload the next chapter when I can...If you would like me to continue...Please leave a review!!**


End file.
